No
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Sus brazos sólo pudieron envolver a aquel cuerpo, mientras trataba de traspasarle su propia calidez. Calidez inexistente. Porque la única calidez que había en su cuerpo era aquella que le brindaba el hombre que amaba. Hombre que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, sangrando, sin respirar, sin ver. Sin sentir. Pero no. No podía ser. No lo aceptaba. {Alerta spoiler #334, gruvia.}


_**Ho**la estoy destrozada y quiero quemar a Mashima en cada una de las zonas en las que hirió a Gray._

_**E**sto es producto de mi dolor, alucinación, dolor de nuevo y un poco de música (además de las reiteradas veces que vi las imagenes de Gray convirtiendose en **colador**)._

_**M**ashima te **odio.** Mentira te **amo.** Damn._

_**Se** lo dedico a... **no sé**. Todas las personas que sufren conmigo **:c**_

_**Aviso:** Si no has leído el capítulo 334 de Fairy Tail te recomiendo que vueles en este mismo instante a leerlo, luego vuelvas, leas el fic y me dejes un review bonito para que compartamos dolores :c. Contiende spoiler y Gruvia._

_ahdsbkasj_

_**S**in má**s...**_

* * *

**No.**

.

.

'Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together, from the building's ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
'Cause I would die for you.

.

.

Su cuerpo caía, y caía, y caía.

Como el mar de lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas.

La sangre emanaba de sus heridas, tan rojiza que para Juvia era falsa. Todo era falso.

Incluso los dragones lo eran.

Los dragones, las heridas, la sangre, los dolores, la muerte.

No, su alma no estaba escapando de su cuerpo como la sangre.

Claro que no, eso era estúpido. Ese no podía ser Gray, por nada del mundo.

¿Entonces porqué las lágrimas caían a pesar de todo?

¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba tan frío como el de una muñeca rota?

¿Porqué sentía que se ahogaba y que moría en ese mismo instante? ¿Al igual que el cuerpo inerte del hombre enfrente suyo?

No podía ser cierto.

Gray nunca se habría sacrificado por ella, no de esa manera. No poniéndose a si mismo en peligro. No podía ser.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Sus brazos solo pudieron envolver a aquel cuerpo, mientras trataba de traspasarle su propia calidez. Calidez inexistente.

Porque la única calidez que había en su cuerpo era aquella que le brindaba el hombre que amaba. Hombre que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, sangrando, sin respirar, sin ver. Sin sentir.

Pero no. No podía ser. Porque aún sentía la esencia de esa calidez en su interior, palpitando desesperada por sobrevivir.

¿Por qué habían tantas heridas en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué aún salía sangre? ¿Por qué aún había un brillo traicionero en sus oscuros ojos?

Juvia había dejado de escuchar, de sentir y por poco de respirar.

Creía escuchar voces a lo lejos, pero el shock era tal que simplemente las ignoraba.

Sintió una calidez envolviendo sus manos, miró hacia la zona con esperanza para encontrarse con la sangre de Gray, que había empapado sus manos.

Segundos de silencio.

Tanto Lyon como Meredy se habían mantenido en silencio, al ver que Juvia no reaccionaba. Solo había silencio.

Hasta que ocurrió, su garganta se desgarró en medio de un grito cargado de dolor, locura, amor y dudas.

Juvia gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, nunca antes había tenido razón alguna para gritar de esa manera.

Era Gray. Maldición, era Gray.

Nadie más que él. No era una confusión. No era alguien más.

Era Gray Fullbuster. Su amado. La persona que le brindaba calidez todos los días. La persona por la que vivía día a día.

Estaba ahí, en sus brazos. Muriendo.

No, no, no.

Juvia no podía percatarse que sus gritos no habían cesado, aún cuando su mente ya no los registraba, el dolor seguía saliendo a través de sus cuerdas vocales, como dolorosos alaridos teñidos de dolor. Rojo sangre como Gray en esos momentos.

Lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, gritando sin poder contenerse.

Estaba muriendo. Muriendo por su culpa.

Si ella hubiera estado más atenta. ¡Por dios! Estaban en una guerra, ¿Por qué se desconcentró?

¿Por qué permitió que lo hirieran?

Los gritos comenzaron a cesar a medida que las imágenes pasaron por su mente.

Gray iba a decirle algo. Luego... luego Lyon había gritado. Gray la había empujado a un costado. Había recibido el impacto por ella.

Y el que le siguió a ese... Y el siguiente... Uno en su corazón, su brazo, su torso completo... Finalmente...

Se mordió el labio estallando en llanto, más consciente que nunca.

Finalmente, en su frente. Había atravesado su frente.

Su respiración estaba agitada cuando bajó la mirada y vio las heridas en el cuerpo de Gray.

Su grito fue tal, que tanto Lyon como Meredy se paralizaron. La última solo pudo abrazarla, tratando de detener los espasmos que sufría su cuerpo. Lyon fue consciente que de ahí en adelante, sólo habría Juvia para Gray, sin importar la ausencia del chico en el mundo terrenal.

Lo había perdido.

¿O lo estaba perdiendo aún?

Sintió una leve presión en su brazo. Leve, casi invisible.

Gray la miraba.

Y le sonrió.

Y luego esos ojos perdieron todo el brillo con el que alguna vez la miraron.

Las palabras se atoraron entre sus cuerdas vocales, y fueron rápidamente engullidas por el nudo en su garganta. Las preguntas y las miradas quedaron al aire. Sin respuesta.

Ya no sabía nada, ya no podía enfocar. No podía ver el cuerpo de Gray, inerte en sus brazos. Sus ojos sin ese leve brillo con el que a veces le miraba. Habían pedazos de su cuerpo que faltaban.

Rió con amargura al pensar que si el chico se pudiera mover, probablemente le habría dicho que se le saliera de encima.

La sangre traspasó la tela de su vestido, pero la chica no se percató.

La sangre de su amado contra su piel.

Juvia lo había matado. No importaba lo que todos le dijeran, para Juvia esa se había vuelto su realidad.

Había matado al amor de su vida.

Ya nadie le pediría que se saliera de encima, no podría hacer un Unison Raid con nadie más. No podría amar a nadie más de la forma en la que lo amó a él.

Ya no le quedaba nada.

Y ella nunca lo podría aceptar.

**No.**

**FIN.**

* * *

_**T**adá._

_**S**ería._

_**Oj**alá haya salido aceptable, es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos y para colmo estoy un poco/muy traumada por el **#334**_

_**Gr**acias por leer y compartir mi dolor :'c_

_**B**ye-b**ee**._

_**H**ime-ch**ii**._


End file.
